


Life Can Do Terrible Things

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ray fucking D I E S, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose<br/>If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose<br/>To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.<br/>I can't bear to see the same happen to you.<br/>Now, son, I'm only telling you this<br/>Because life can do terrible things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Can Do Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/r5NZE3v5Si8
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to this while reading

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about lil' J?"

The bright and bustling diner was too... Positive for what he was going to talk about

Jeremy sighed. "I think you know." He saw right through the false happy act that his dear friend he'd been putting up. He saw when Ryan thought no one was looking, he happy demeanour fall flat and his face turn into one of sadness. He wasn't an idiot.

Ryan's grin disappeared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fucking play dumb with me. I see you almost all the time. I know when something is wrong." Jeremy said, in a strict tone.

Ryan leaned back in his booth seat. "I guess there really is no hiding it from you." His face had fallen into one that practically screamed sadness

Jeremy's harshness softened. "Just tell me. Please?"

Ryan sighed.

"Let me tell you a story..."

_\---Flash back---_

_~*~_  
By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen  
~*~

Ryan watched, practically mesmerized by the motions and movements of the man behind the counter. The smaller male whom Ryan had his eyes fixated on had darker, more tanned skin than his, and a pair of glasses framing his brown eyes. Ryan had made sure to sit near the counter to get a closer look at the beautiful man who his eyes were all over.

'Damn' is all he could think. It felt forever he was staring. Summing up all his willpower, he tore his gaze away, and out to the window of the coffee shop he had stopped by. But it wasn't long before his attention was once more on the boy he was looking at before. A glint of sliver caught his eye. On the front of his uniform was a name tag

Ray.

Ryan went to look at his drink, which he hadn't touched. He didn't feel like it. Rather, he got up and left, picking up his drink, and made a mental note to come back soon.

 _~*~_  
She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."  
~*~

This went on for almost a week.

But today was different.

Ryan had been a little bit late due to some extra work that had to be done. Thankfully, it wasn't a lot, but it still held him back. And as he sat in his usual spot, he watched Ray go to work. The same thing might have gotten boring or repetitive to some, but to Ryan, it was like it was brand new every time he simply saw Ray.

He was so hopelessly in love with him.

This went on for a few minutes, until Ray disappeared into the back. He came back a minute later, dressed in just casual clothing. He walked away from the counter, and towards Ryan.

He began to panic. Had he been really that obvious? Was was he going to say? Ryan's thoughts raced as Ray took a seat across from him.

"You really need to be more subtle."

Ryan paused. "Oh." Ray grinned. "Dork" He teased. Tossing a slip of paper at Ryan, he stood up to leave

"Call me."

Ryan watched Ray leave and looked at the paper in his hand.

_'Did that really fucking just happen?'_

_\--- Flash back end ---_

_~*~_  
_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_  
_Because life can do terrible things._  
_~*~_

Jeremy had a sinking feeling in his gut. The moment he he heard Ryan talk about Ray, he knew something terrible was going to happen to him. It's just the way life works.

"Go on..."

There was silence between the two.

"Jeremy, please, don't ever fall in love."

"What-"

Ryan continued on. Jeremy didn't dare press forward, that seemed, well, rude.

_\--- Flash back ---_

_~*~_  
Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare.  
~*~

It had been roughly around a year from when Ray and Ryan had actually gotten together.

And now, they lay on the grass, the cool autumn air chilling them to the bone, but they could care less. Ryan swore could lay here like this, for hours on end, just him, Ray and the setting sun.

"Do you ever think we'll get married?"

The question startled Ray. "What?"

"I mean do you ever think about it?" Ryan looked over to his left to see Ray's confused expression.

"Well I mean yeah, but... What's with it? Why so sudden?"

Ryan sighed

"It's... Nothing."

 _~*~_  
I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"  
~*~

Ryan fidgeted around, nervousness causing a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. 'What if he said no? What if he leaves?' thousands of thoughts fluttered through his head, some reasonable, some absolutely ridiculous.

They had just left the restaurant they had went to to go for dinner. Ray walked a bit ahead, a content smile on his lips.

"Hey uh, Ray? Could you wait up u a bit?"

Ray faltered. "Oh, uh, sure!"

Ryan walked up beside him. Gently, he placed a hand on his partners shoulder, and turned him to face him.

"Uh, Ryan-"

'It's now or never Ryan, don't be a bitch.'

He dropped to one knee and pulled out from his pocket, a small box.

"So, I had this big speech and stuff prepared but now that it's actually come to it, all that's flown out the window. So, I'm just gonna wing it. Don't hate me."

He took a shaky breath.

"Ray, for the past year and a half, you've made me literally the happiest person alive. Everything that's ever happened to me, you were there, and I can only hope you think the same, and I would do anything for you to be by my side for the rest of our day. So, will you marry me?"

Ryan opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring.

There was stunned silence.

"YES! OH MY GOD, A THOUSAND TIMES YES, HOLY SHIT-"

Ray practically tackled Ryan into a hug and a kiss

_\--- Flash back end ---_

_~*~_  
Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,  
That God shows you differently.  
~*~

Ryan's hands were visibly trembling.

"Rye? You okay...?"

Ryan took a deep breath.

"I'm fine... It's just... Hard, y'know?"

Jeremy didn't respond.

There was another moment of silence between the two.

"And so..."

_\--- flash back ---_

_~*~_  
She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."  
~*~

It was midnight.

Ryan didn't know what had caused him to remember something as pointless as that, but whatever it was, it tainted it. Maybe it was the fact that that was the time when what felt like his whole world fell apart.

"I'm so sorry, Mr.Haywood."

A call from the hospital. He had immediately became worried when he saw the number. He remembered dropping Ray off there because he been feeling terrible for weeks.

The call told him that Ray has some sort of illness. He wasn't sure what. It had all seemed like white noise when he picked up.

But the gist of it was that Ray was going to die.

The person whom he treasured the most was going to die.

It took a moment to realize that the person on the other end was talking. "...nd he says that your the greatest thing that's ever happened to him."

He felt sick. He felt like throwing up. He wanted to wake up from what seemed like this unreal nightmare.

He wasn't even sure how his voice was working.

"How l-long?"

"A few weeks, at best."

So this was it, huh?

He hung up.

 _~*~_  
Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.  
~*~

He sat against the wall. Everything seemed to become fake. A false reality

'This is all just a dream" he thought.

Soon he was going to wake up and everything was going to be fine

No phone calls, no hospitals, no nothing.

Ray would still be here. He'd be fine.

Wake up!

_\--- flash back end---_

_~*~_  
So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you.  
~*~

There were full blown tear in Ryan's eyes

"I- Jesus Ryan... Fuck, man I'm so sorry..."

"That was 2 years ago."

Silence.

 _~*~_  
Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
~*~

"Please Jeremy, don't ever fall in love. Because while the falling seems fine, it's the landing that hurts the most."


End file.
